The present invention relates to surgical instruments, with one embodiment relating to guides for surgical instruments. Surgery generally refers to the diagnosis or treatment of injury, deformity, or disease. Most surgical procedures involve the use of one or more surgical instruments. In most cases, the surgical instrument must be positioned on or near target tissue of the patient. Target tissue refers to the desired destination, whether final or intermediate, of a surgical instrument, and may or may not include the tissue that is the subject of surgery. A variety of factors may make the placement of the surgical instrument challenging. For example, the shape, position, or sensitivity of the target tissue or surrounding anatomy may complicate positioning of a surgical instrument. As a further example, the geometry of the surgical instrument may pose complications in positioning the instrument. In yet another example, the nature or timing of the procedure may complicate placement of the surgical procedure. Another example is the size of the surgical field. Still other examples of circumstances may complicate positioning of surgical instruments. Instrument guides are sometimes used to facilitate placement of surgical instruments. No one, however, has previously made or used an instrument guide in accordance with the present invention.